


New Horizons

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One sided feelings everywhere, Past Liam/Mason relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam needs to let Mason go.





	New Horizons

"Hurry up, Liam," Mason called out. He was sitting in Liam's room, waiting for him to get ready for the party they were going to at Corey's house. Mason was hoping to hook up with the other boy, maybe even convince him to be his boyfriend, which was the main reason that Liam was dragging his feet. He wasn't quite ready to let go of his best friend.   


He looked into the mirror, running a hand through his hair and sighing.   


Mason came to the door, knocking on it. "Seriously, Liam, we're going to be late."   


"Fashionably late," Liam said, opening the door.   


Mason looked him up and down. "Fashionable? Hardly! What on earth are you wearing?"   


Liam looked down with a frown. "What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"   


He was dressed the same as he usually would be. Light blue jeans and a black hoodie. Mason had never objected before.   


"This is a party, Liam!" Mason said, aggrieved as he grabbed Liam's arm, pulling him into the room.   


"A lame party," Liam scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as Mason released him, moving over to his closet and ruffling through his clothes.   


"Lame?" Mason asked, pausing to look at him with a confused frown. "It's with the lacrosse team. I thought they were your friends."   


"They are," Liam shrugged, avoiding his gaze, a light blush on his cheeks. It wasn't the team that he had a problem with. It was Corey, with his pale skin and lovely brown eyes and charming smile, who was circling Mason like a shark, flirting with him and trailing his fingers over his skin.   


"Then what's the problem?" Mason asked.   


Liam shook his head. He couldn't crush Mason like that. Couldn't stop him from dating someone that he was into just because he was jealous, because he was so deeply in love with his best friend that he couldn't imagine ever being with someone else.   


"Hayden will be there," Mason pointed out. "She's got a huge crush on you."   


"No she doesn't," Liam scowled. "She hates me."   


"So just pull on her pigtails a little more," Mason smirked, shoving new clothes into his arms. "Now, go get changed."   


He sighed, walking into the bathroom again and pulling off his clothes, changing into the ones Mason had given him. He was now wearing black jeans that were quite tight, especially around the ass, and a maroon henley shirt. He looked nice, but he didn't see the point. There was no one at the party that he wanted to impress.   


"Perfect," Mason smiled as he walked back into the room. "Let's go."   


The music was loud as they pulled up in Mason's car. Liam was surprised by how many people were there. "Wow, Corey can pull a crowd," Liam whistled.   


"I think I heard that he invited the opposition as well," Mason said, turning off his car.   


"He invited Devenford?" Liam groaned. That meant Brett and the rest of his old teammates. Now he definitely wished he hadn't come to this stupid party.   


"You'll be fine, yeah?" Mason asked, looking at him hopefully.   


"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Liam said, staring down at his hands. "You know how much they all hate me."   


"Corey  made them promise on a truce," Mason said reassuringly.   


Liam looked at him incredulously. "And Corey believed them?"   


Mason looked concerned. "Yeah, they all agreed, even Brett."   


"I'll believe it when I see it," Liam scowled.   


"So you're coming inside?" Mason asked hopefully.   


"Apparently," Liam sighed, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him. He stared mutinously at the house and steeled his shoulders. This party was going to suck no matter what he did, which was more reassuring than it probably should be.   


He trailed after Mason, who let himself in, grabbing two red cups filled with beer and handed one to him, moving through the crowded house to get to the backyard. This was where they found Corey and Brett.   


"Hey," Corey said, beaming at them, winking at Mason.   


Liam nodded at him as a way of greeting, and Mason's was a lot more enthusiastic, moving to hug the other boy. Behind him, Brett watched Liam with a guarded expression. He smelled amused, probably because he could smell the stink of jealousy coming from Liam. He sighed, taking a sip of his beer, knowing that it would have no effect but needing to do something other than stare pathetically at Mason as he started a conversation with Corey.   


Brett sidled up next to him. "You're not going to spike it?" He asked, indicating his cup.   


"With what?" Liam asked flatly.   


"Wolfsbane," Brett said, a grin slowly forming on his face. "Have you not had spiked alcohol before, Dunbar?"   


"Why would I drink wolfsbane?" Liam scowled. "I don't have a death wish."   


"You don't drink enough to poison yourself, idiot," Brett groaned. "Just a little bit, enough so that you can feel the buzz."

“Oh," Liam frowned. "Well no, obviously I haven't. Didn't even know it was a thing."   


"What kind of operation is Scott running up here?" Brett said, shaking his head as he pulled a little sachet out of his pocket.   


"A boring one," Corey said cheerfully, tuning into their conversation. He held his cup up to Brett, who sprinkled a little bit of the powder into his drink. He glanced at Liam questioningly, holding it out to him. Liam looked between the two of them and then at Mason, who was smirking at him. Well, it couldn't make the party any worse.   


"Fuck it," he said, holding up his cup.   


"That's the spirit, Dunbar," Brett laughed, tapping a bit of the wolfsbane into his cup.   


Liam watched the purple powder dissolve into his drink, hoping he wouldn't regret this later as he took a mouthful.   


Several drinks later, Liam was pulled into a game of Never Have I Ever with a large group. He was sandwiched between Mason and Brett, feeling a little buzzed.   


A boy on the other group smirked as he looked at his friend sitting beside him. "Never Have I Ever kissed another guy." There were laughs and jeers as the guy drank, scowling at his friend. On this side of the circle, Corey, Mason, Liam and Brett all drank.   


"Well, colour me intrigued," Brett said in a low voice, nudging his shoulder. "Who have you been kissing, Dunbar?"   


_ He sat next to Mason, giggling as they watched the scene playing on the screen in front of them. It was two girls kissing, hands roaming. They'd stolen Mason's older brother's laptop, skimming through the cache of porn they found and swallowing burning sips of vodka they'd stolen from him as well, thirteen and curious as to what the older kids got up to.  _

_ Mason opened up another video. There were two guys with one girl and both of them watched with avid interest as the boy kissed each other as much as they kissed the girl. "Woah," Mason said as the hands started dipping lower and clothes were removed. Liam had nodded his agreement, clutching the bottle of vodka to his chest, a funny feeling building in his chest as he watched the boy lying in the middle kissing the girl and then turning to kiss the boy. His eyes flicked to the title of the video, one word in particular catching his attention: bisexual. It felt... right.  _

_ He turned to find Mason already looking at him, licking his lips nervously. "Do you want to try it?" He asked Liam, eyes flicking down to his lips. Liam felt his heart start to race, and nodded. They both leaned in, softly pressing their lips together. One kiss turned to another, and then another, until the laptop was forgotten, both of them too lost in kissing to pay attention to it anymore. _   


"None of your business," Liam snapped. Brett snorted and Liam sighed, glancing at Mason, who was whispering something in Corey's ear. He could listen in if he wanted to, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know.   


A few rounds later and Liam had to drink again. "Never Have I Ever given a blow job."

_ "You don't have to," Mason slurred, hands carding through his hair, showing his eagerness despite his words.  _

_ "I want to try," Liam assured him, kneeling between his legs and eyeing the cock in front of him with equal parts longing and trepidation.  _

_ They were fifteen and had decided they were ready to move on from kissing and hand jobs under the blankets, hidden away where no one else could see them. They'd been 'experimenting' as Mason called it, for almost two years now, and Liam was starting to love and hate the times when they got drunk and fooled around. It was becoming more and more clear that this didn't really mean anything to the other boy, just something fun they did. But when Liam was drunk and vulnerable, god, he couldn't say no, didn't want to.  _

_ He leaned closer, sucking the tip into his mouth, hands trailing up and down the cock he almost knew as well as his own now. Mason threw his head back, biting down on his hand to swallow his moan. Liam looked up at him, Mason's cock resting on his tongue and then he moved down, watching the way pleasure made Mason's brows furrow.  _

_ It wasn't as easy as Jake Bass made it look, but then that guy sucked cock like it was an art form. But as Mason came with a guttural moan and Liam's mouth filled with the bitter flavour of his cum, he felt a sense of power stir inside him, a satisfaction that came from making someone else lose control. And the way Mason cupped his cheek, smiling sleepily down at him, well, it wasn't love, but it felt like it. _

He could feel eyes on the side of his face. "Fuck off, Brett."   


"Come on, Liam," Brett whined. "Throw me a bone here. I didn't even know you were gay."   


"Bisexual," Liam frowned, turning to glare at him. "And it's none of your business."

Brett held his hands up in surrender, though his eyes stilled flashed with amusement. It sent a flare of irritation burning through him. What right did Brett have to sit there and judge him? He hooked up with girls and guys indiscriminately. Liam had seen him at Sinema, dancing between two people, kissing a girl and then turning a moment later to kiss the guy on his opposite side.

Another few rounds and Liam felt like he'd given up enough of his secrets. Brett was watching him too carefully and it set his teeth on edge, that someone who disliked him so much was gathering all of this blackmail material, smelling more and more delighted with every revelation. He got to his feet and walked inside to the lounge room, standing on the fringes of another game and watching.   


The crowd cheered as two people spilled out of the pantry and back into the lounge room, adjusting their clothes and blushing.   


"Who's next?" A guy yelled, one that Liam vaguely recognised from Devenford.

"It's mine," a girl said confidently, flicking her long wavy brown hair over her shoulder. Liam's eyes widened. Hayden. The girl he'd accidentally punched in sixth grade. The one who Mason said had a crush on him. She'd grown up... nice.   


She turned the bottle and it turned and turned and turned, coming to a wobbly stop, pointing directly at Liam's shoes. He looked back up to find everyone in the circle looking at him.   


And then there were at least three sets of hands pushing him towards the pantry, ignoring his splutters of protest that he wasn't even playing.   


The door shut, and he found himself face to face with Hayden Romero.   


"Liam," she said, narrowing her eyes at him, crossing her arms, looking angry. He might have actually believed that she was annoyed if he couldn't smell the hope and lust wafting from her.   
In front of him was someone that was actually interested in him. He'd never kissed a girl, never kissed anyone other than Mason, and found curiousity burning inside him. Though that was possibly the wolfsbane.   


He stepped closer. "Hayden," he murmured.   


"What are you doing?" She asked, putting on a brave face.   


Liam trailed a hand up and down her arm, leaning in closer. "Kissing you."   


"Oh," she whispered, and he closed the distance.   


It felt so different to kissing Mason. Her lips were smaller, and she moved different, tasted different, smelled different. He hummed, licking against her lips tentatively. She pressed closer, sighing, and Liam was startled by the feeling of her boobs against his chest, the perfume she was wearing making him feel a little dizzy. It was nice, really nice, but it didn't send a rush through him like kissing Mason did.   


After the seven minutes they left the pantry, Hayden looking up at him shyly and him avoiding her gaze. "I'm gonna get another drink," he said to her, waving her on to the lounge room as he stayed in the kitchen. She nodded, looking disappointed, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He didn't feel anything other for her other than a general appreciation for how pretty she was.

Drink in hand, he went back outside, relieved to see that the game outside was over. He approached Mason, who was surprisingly on his own.   


"Hey," Mason said, smiling at him. "Having a good time?"   


Liam shrugged. "It's alright."   


"I heard you kissed Hayden," Mason said, wiggling his eyebrows at him. "How was it?"   


"Fine," Liam sighed, looking away.   


Mason frowned. "Only fine?"   


"Yep," Liam said. "Where did Corey go?"   


"Apparently there was a fight out on the front lawn, they went to go break it up," Mason said.   


"They?" Liam asked.   


"Him and Brett," Mason said, sipping from his drink.   


"I didn't realise they were such good friends," Liam said with a frown.   


"I think they hang out a fair bit at Sinema," Mason said. "I wonder if they've ever hooked up." His eyes were dazed as he pictured it. Mason had always had a bit of a thing for Brett. Liam didn't get it, personally. Brett was hot but he was such a conceited jerk.

"You're ridiculous," Liam informed him.   


"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it," Mason jeered, nudging his arm. "You used to share a locker room with him."   


He was saved from answering by the aforementioned jerk approaching them.   


"How did it go?" Mason asked him, eyes trailing up and down his body in a very unsubtle show of appreciation. Liam rolled his eyes.   


"Yeah, fine," Brett shrugged. "Just an argument over a call during the game apparently. We sent them home."   


"Who was it?" Mason asked curiously.   


"I don't know his name. Tall Brazilian looking kid," Brett said, eyes flickering to Liam questioningly.   


"Gabe," Liam sighed.   


"His boyfriend was beside himself," Brett snickered. "The cute blonde one. Fluttering around trying to hold an ice pack to his eye while the other one, Gabe, swore at Trent. It was hilarious."   


"Sounds like Nolan," Liam said, shaking his head.   


"Nolan?" Brett asked. "He was cute, really cute. Pity he has a boyfriend," he leered.   


Liam scoffed, turning away.   


"I'm gonna go find Corey," Mason said, looking between them, a slow smirk growing on his face that Liam didn't like the look of at all.

Liam watched Mason walk away with a sigh, and turned, walking towards the retaining wall at the side of the garden and sitting down on it. Brett followed him, settling in beside him. He held out the sachet of wolfsbane again and  Liam nodded, holding up his cup.   


They were quiet for awhile, watching the party unfold in front of them as they sipped their drinks.   


"So," Brett said after the silence had stretched on for almost five minutes. "Mason, huh?"   


Liam sighed. "Was it that obvious?"   


"You smelled sad every time he so much as smiled at Corey. It wasn't too hard to put two-and-two together," Brett said quietly. "You wanna talk about it?"   


"With you?" Liam growled. "Hardly."   


"What?" Brett asked, sounding offended. "Why not?"   


"You're a jerk, that's why not. You'll just use it against me later," Liam scowled, taking a larger mouthful of his drink.

"I wouldn't do that," Brett growled. "Is that really what you think of me?"   


"You literally torment me at every possible opportunity, Brett," Liam said, glaring at him. "You haven't given me a single break since I trashed coach's car."   


"That's lacrosse," Brett said. "That's different."   


"How is it different? You hate me," Liam pointed out.   


"Oh, you think I hate you," Brett laughed. "You're a fucking idiot, Liam."   


Liam stared at him, confused. Brett's eyes flickered down to his lips and back up, and Liam's eyes widened.

"Wait! You like me?" He asked, mouth gaping open.   


"Sadly, yes," Brett sighed, eyes raising up the stars as if to ask what he had down to deserve this.   


"Sadly?" Liam frowned. How flattering. Someone who liked him but didn't want to. He sighed.   


"Well yes, seeing as how you're in love with someone else," Brett reminded him.   


"Right," Liam said awkwardly.   


They were both quiet again. Liam was lost in thought. Looking at Brett's behaviour over the years made a lot more sense now that he knew that Brett liked him, especially if the other boy had assumed he was straight. He had been frustrated. Liam could understand it, more than he liked to admit. It was how he felt about Mason.   


"You can tell me to fuck off, if you want," Brett said after a minute. "But I'm here. I'll listen."   


Liam looked at him. Could tell that it cost him, to say it, to put himself out there like that. He nodded, looking down at his drink.   


"It started when we were thirteen," he said with a sigh. "We were figuring out our sexuality together."   


"First kiss?" Brett asked when he paused to take a sip of his beer.   


"First everything," Liam admitted. "First anything, before tonight."

_ "Can I?" Mason asked, breathing heavily in his ear, hands massaging his ass, his cock rubbing between his cheeks, slick with lube. They were sixteen, camping with their families who had somewhat naively let them sleep in their own tent. They'd been fooling around, Mason fingering him and kissing his neck, both of them panting and biting back moans.  _

_ "Yes," Liam whispered. Mason guided Liam onto his side, pushing up his leg, and Liam buried his face in his arm as Mason slowly pushed inside him. It was overwhelming and so good, Mason whispering in his ear about how tight he was, how perfect, but all Liam could think about was Mason's scent. He had been recently turned, and was still getting a hang of the whole chemosignals thing, but he had been practicing with Mason. He smelled turned on, and excited, but there was something lacking.  _

_ Liam bit through his lip holding in his moans, and screwed his eyes shut holding back his tears. _

That had been the first and last time they had sex. Liam had finally screwed up the courage to tell Mason no after that. He couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle being with Mason when the feelings were all one-sided. Mason hadn't really understood it, but then Corey had appeared not long after that, and he'd been distracted.

He looked at Brett, who was frowning at him, eyes soft with something that looked like pity, but also understanding.   


"Don't look at me like that," Liam muttered.

"I get it," Brett said. "And it sucks, dude, but you'll get past it."   


"Maybe," Liam shrugged.   


"Someone else will come along and catch your eye eventually," Brett said. "Like that girl you were kissing earlier."   


"Hayden?" Liam asked, screwing up his face. "I don't think so."   


"You sure?" Brett asked. "She's been staring at you for like the past ten minutes."   


He indicated the other side of the backyard, where sure enough, Hayden was watching him. Liam glanced at her and then away, frowning. "No, I don't like her like that."   


Brett perked up at this. "Oh? Well, maybe someone else then."   


"Like you?" Liam scowled.   


"Well, I have been told that I'm devastatingly handsome," Brett preened.   


Liam rolled his eyes, but couldn't bite back his smile.   


"Ha, made you smile," Brett cheered. "Victory even sweeter than kicking your ass at lacrosse today."

"It was one point!" Liam objected. Brett smirked.   


"One point more than you," he laughed.

Liam scoffed, but he knew now that Brett was only teasing him. And when Corey and Mason walked up a little later, hand in hand, well, it didn't sting as much as it might have done.


End file.
